theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Miniminter
Simn Edward Minter (born 7 September 1992), also known as miniminter, is a YouTube personality and member of the Sidemen. Background Simon lives in South East London (in The Sidemen House) alongside Vik, Josh and JJ. He is considered one of the most consistent of the Sidemen and uploads roughly three videos everyday across his two channels. On Simon's main channel, he makes FIFA and real life football videos as well as vlogs and 'Question & Answer' sessions. On his second channel, he predominantly posts Grand Theft Auto V and Cards Against Humanity videos, as well as numerous other "random" games with the Sidemen. A large proportion of his real-life videos are collaborative challenges with other members of the Sidemen, such as patience tests, quizzes, football challenges and more. After months of speculation - with the Ultimate Sidemen Wikia noting it almost a year prior - Simon revealed his car to his viewers. It is a red Range Rover Evoque. Trivia * In terms of subscribers, Simon's main channel is ranked #23 in the UK and #260 in the world. * Simon is the only one of the Sidemen whose XBOX Live gamer tag is completely different from his typical online identity; on XBOX, he is known as 'Real Nimrod'. * Simon has stated that the "mini" part of "Miniminter" was in reference to his height when he was younger. It is also believed to be a reference to him being the youngest of the 3 children in his family. He often makes a joke claiming the "mini" part was in reference to his penis, something which has not necessarily been proven to be untrue. * Simon is a long-time fan of Leeds United F.C as his mother's side of the family are from there. He has also stated that he supports Watford F.C and Manchester United F.C (because of his brothers). * Simon, as well as the other Sidemen, took part in the Wembley Cup against Spencer FC. Simon was the captain for Sidemen United. * Simon wears a ring on his right pinky because of a tradition within his family (as stated in his second "Googling Myself" video and in a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gRp5FfkByE Would You Rather] with Fangs). * Both of Simon's brothers (Nick and Johnny) are Manchester United F.C fans. *Josh, the oldest Sidemen, is only 3 days older than Simon. *His favorite YouTuber is Nigahiga. *Simon's shoe size is apparently 12; as stated in the video Slipper Crossbar Challenge. *If Simon wasn't doing YouTube, he would have continued at a university (on a criminology course) and would probably be training as a policeman. *Based on many fans and polls (including the one on the main page of this wiki), Simon is evidently the most well-liked member of the Sidemen. *Simon has been accused of having a one-night-stand with AshleyMarieeGaming whilst the Sidemen were away in 2015. This is often brought up in Cards Against Humanity matches. Simon denies the accusations, although there is enough evidence to suggest they are truthful. *Simon captained the Sidemen F.C. in the charity football match against the YouTube Allstars on 3 June 2016 in Southampton. He scored three goals and got a hat trick with it - one of which was from the half way line which was so out-of-nowhere that the cameras failed to pick it up live. This was considered "the goal of the game" and was one of the most talked about events of the match on Twitter that night. External links * Miniminter on TV Tropes Category:The Sidemen Members Category:Males